1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat recovery units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exist many types of heat recovery units designed to operate in combination with a vapor compression heat transfer system such as a heat pump or air conditioner. Basically, heat recovery units operate as a precooler to desuperheat the hot refrigerant gas being discharged by the compressor of the system, and transfer such heat to a fluid such as water. In some applications, the precooler heat exchanger is positioned within a large tank such that the fluid contained therein becomes heated during operation of the compressor. In other applications, a continuous supply of fluid such as water is forced through the precooler heat exchanger to desuperheat the refrigerant passing therethrough. The attached Disclosure Statement lists numerous patents which teach various types of heat recovery units. The disclosure of each of the patents listed in the Disclosure Statement is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
A major disadvantage to the former types of precoolers is their tendency to uncontrollably heat the fluid and, in the case of water, this typically produces steam. In the latter applications, a mechanical pump is necessary in order to circulate the fluid through the precooler during operation of the compressor. This necessarily precludes efficient production of hot fluid, in that some energy must be expended to drive the pump mechanism.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of heat recovery art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit which transfers heat from a first fluid to a second fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit which is operable to transfer heat from a first fluid to a second fluid without the use of mechanical fluid pumps or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit which is adaptable to recover the superheat from a vapor compression heat transfer system such as a heat pump or air conditioner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit adapted to recover the heat from the discharged water from a precooler and subcooler combination such as our precooler and subcooler combination described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,346.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit which is readily adaptable to conventional hot water tanks without alteration of the hot water tank other than removing and/or replacing existing fittings and connectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit which includes a mixing valve arrangement to limit the temperature of the water being discharged from the tank for subsequent use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery unit in which the mixing valve assembly and the heat exchanger unit are packageable as a kit to be sold to distributors for retail installation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for accomplishing the above stated objects of the apparatus of the present invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.